Perdóname, Lily
by Sakura-Diggory
Summary: Severus llamó a Lily de "sangre sucia". ¿Podrá redimirse ante ella? ¿Ella aceptará sus disculpas? Un pequeño one-shot.


**Este fic se me ocurrió cundo releí Harry Potter y las relíquias de la muerte... y pensé en todo el amor que tenía Snape hacia Lily... Espero que les guste.**

**Estos personajes no me pertenecen, y sí a J..**

*********

-Lo siento.

-No me interesan tus disculpas.

-¡Lo siento!

-Puedes ahorrártelas.

El joven adolescente suspiró, bajando la mirada. La chica frente a él tenía los brazos fuertemente cruzados, llevaba una bata y estaba justo en la entrada dela torre de Gryffindor, frente al retrato de la Dama Gorda. Estaba oscuro, y el chico sostenía su varita encendida, iluminando el rostro de la joven pelirroja.

-Si salí fue porque Mary me dijo que amenazabas con quedarte a dormir aquí.

El chico de largo cabello negro volvió a alzar la mirada hacia la chica.

-Es verdad. Pensaba hacerlo. No quería llamarte "sangre sucia", pero se...

-¿Se te escapó? -exclamó ella sin una pizca de compasión y él se dio cuenta que no lo perdonaría tan fácil-. Es demasiado tarde. Llevo años justificando tu actitud. Mis amigos no entienden siquiera que te dirija la palabra. Tú y tus valiosísimos mortífagos... -sonrió sarcástica y miró al chico firmemente, pero él no hizo ningún gesto-. ¿Lo ves? ¡Ni siquiera lo niegas! ¡Ni siquiera niegas que es eso lo que todos aspiran a ser! Están deseando unirse al Innombrable, ¿verdad? -El joven abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada y volvió a cerrarla. No podía decir nada, conocía a Lily tan bien que sabía que no lo perdonaría. -No puedo seguir fingiendo. Tú has elegido tu camino, y yo he elegido el mío.

-No... Espera, yo no quería...

-¿No querías llamarme "sangre impura"? -Lily se sentía ofendida y descruzó los brazos. -Pero si llamas así a todos los que son como yo, Severus. ¿Dónde está la diferencia?

Severus no encontraba palabras y Lily, con una última mirada de desprecio, le dijo la contraseña a la Dama Gorda y se metió por el hueco del retrato. Atravesó a la sala común de Gryffindor y se dirigió a su dormitorio. Se sentó en su cama y cerró las cortinas, dejando caer lágrimas silenciosas.

-Lily, ¿estás ahí?

El rostro de una chica pecosa surgió por entre las cortinas e hizo una mueca al verla llorar.

-¿Qué ocurre, Mary? -preguntó Lily secándose las lágrimas en la manga de la bata.

-¿Qué quería Snape? -inquirió Mary con curiosidad y reproche. No le gustaba ese extraño chico de Slytherin y no entendía cómo Lily podía ser su amiga-. Ya te lo he dicho, Lily, ese chico no merece tu amor. ¡Cielos! ¿Qué le ves, eh?

Lily la miró con los ojos empañados y el entrecejo fruncido. No le gustaba que Mary siempre anduviera afirmado que ella amaba a Severus tanto como él a ella, cosa que no era cierto.

-No amo a Severus -replicó ella, contemplando a su amiga que se sentó a su lado. Mary parecía muy preocupada y enfadada.

-¿Que no lo amas, Lily? ¡Entonce explícame por qué siempre justificas sus actitudes! ¡Siempre lo defiendes! -exclamó la pecosa, un poco histérica-. ¿No viste lo que me intentó hacer su amigo Mulciber? -Levantó su brazo donde, cerca de su pulso, se podía ver una gran herida con pus, que parecía no querer cicatrizar, cubierto por algunas gazas. -Hace muchas semanas que levo esto, y Madame Pomfrey dice que quedará marcas. Si no hubiera aparecido el director, quién sabe lo que hubiera ocurrido. -Mary bajó el brazo y miró a Lily intensamente, como si intentara que su amiga entrara en razón -Óyeme, creo que debes alejarte de él.

-Severus no haría algo así... -intentó justificar Lily.

-Ahora, ¿quién sabe más tarde sí? ¡Lily, por favor...!

-¡Está bien, Mary! Sé lo que piensas de Severus y sus amigos -dijo, como queriendo encerrar el asunto-. ¿Puedes dejarme un poco sola, por favor?

-Está bien -Mary se levantó, pero antes de cerrar las cortinas se volvió hacia su amiga. -Sabes que quiero lo mejor para tí, Lily. -La chica pelirroja asintió, apretando los labios y Mary desapareció del otro lado de la cortina.

Al fin, sola, Lily se tendió sobre la cama y se aferró a su almohada, volviendo a llorar. Le había dolido oír de los labios de Severus "sangre sucia", y le dolía mucho más saber que su mejor amigo podría llegar a ser un seguidor del Innombrable. Minutos despues, bajó a terminar sus deberes.

*****

Severus bajó la mirada cuando Lily desapareció por el retrato y, apoyando una mano en la pared de piedra se maldijo por lo que había echo. Intentó no llorar. Por estúpido había logrado que Lily lo odiara y tal vez no le hablara más. Pateó la pared y se dispuso a volver a la sala común de Slytherin, cabizbajo y arrastrando los pies, pero se detuvo a mitad del camino. Volvió por sus pasos y se detuvo delante de la Dama Gorda que dormía. Permaneció allí por varios minutos, no supo decir cuántos con exactitud, pero sí fueron muchos, hasta que decidió despertar la Dama Gorda.

-¿Qué quieres, muchacho? -preguntó ella enfadada-. Eres un Slytherin, vuelve a tu sala común.

-_Hipogrifo _-dijo él, firme.

-No puedo dejarte pasar -replicó ella.

_-¡Hipogrifo! _He dicho la contraseña correcta. _Hipogrifo._

La Dama Gorda lo analizó con la mirada. Sabía que él había oído la contraseña de la boca de Lily... No tuvo otra opción que dejarlo pasar. Severus, nervioso, se adentró en la vacía Sala Común. Era tarde, y todos deberían estar durmiendo... pero algo se movió en el sofá cerca de la chimenea. Se acercó con cautela y vio a Lily dormida, sentada sobre el sofá y rodeada por algunos cuantos libros. Sonrió al verla tan bonita. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas por el calor de la chimenea.

-Perdóname, Lily...

Ella no se movió. Severus quedó de pie frente a ella, admirándola por unos minutos más. Lily era realmente bonita... Se inclinó para mirarla más de cerca y percibió que las pestañas de la chica estaban mojados en lágrimas. Se sintió culpable por ella haber llorado... Se inclinó un poco más y pudo sentir la respiración de ella en su rostro... un poco más... y sus labios rozaron los de ella. Era un cálido contacto que le cortó el aliento... eran unos labios tan suaves... Si fuera por él, viviría en esos labios por toda la eternidad...

Pero fue separado bruscamente de los dulces labios de Lily, ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y sintió que el cuello de su camisa lo estaba ahogando.

-¡Snape!

Severus sintió que lo giraron violentamente y se encontró con el rostro furioso de James Potter. Detrás de las gafas, los ojos castaños destellaban furia.

-¡Vete de aquí, maldito Slytherin!

James jaló a Severus a través de la sala y lo lanzó hacia afuera del retrato. Lily los siguió hasta detenerse junto al joven Potter. Severus notó la sorpresa, decepciń y enojo en los ojos verdes de la muchacha... y se sintió aún peor de lo que estaba.

-Perdóname, Lily...

-Vete, Snape.

_Snape... _Lily nunca lo había llamado de esa manera. James mantenía los puños apretados y, tomando a la chica del brazo, desapareció detrás del retrato sin decir más nada. Severus no se incorporó, quedó tirado en el piso, sin evitar llorar de ravia y frustración. Había perdido Lily para siempre.

*****

**Espero que les haya sido de su agrado. Ichi-hana, espero que te haya gustado, sé lo mucho que te gusta Snape.**


End file.
